Realidad Alternativa
by Shampoo Beretta
Summary: Por que estamos desapareciendo? Debemos estar soñando. Y que conjuro tenía aquel libro, que acabó entrelazando sus vidas?


_**Realidad Alternativa**_

_**By Shampoo Beretta**_

_Chapter I : Introducción_

La Biblioteca. Losas frías y desgastadas cubiertas por miles de capas de polvo, muebles de madrea noble que ahí yacen desde tiempos inmemorables, y como no, los millares de libros que adornan con un halo misterioso las miles de estanterías de esta. Refugio furtivo de todo prefecto, donde los amantes clandestinos se reúnen ocultos en secciones olvidadas, y donde Hermione Granger, su más fiel devota, paseaba las yemas de sus dedos por los lomos polvorientos de los libros intentando encontrar algo ligerito´ con lo que matar el tiempo.

_Filología mágica: todo lo que debes conocer sobre el lenguaje mágico´_ - Aquello era demasiado aburrido incluso para la mismísima Hermione

_El fascinante y mágico mundo de las plantas, como encontrarlas, como domarlas, y como cuidarlas _- Oh, si duda, tedioso

_Las mil y una pociones: Descubre las mil y una pociones más útiles´_ - Tenía suficiente con Snape

_Garras, pezuñas, alas y colmillos: El encanto escondido de las criaturas monstruosas mágicas´_ - Ha! Ya tenía bastante con Hagrid y su reciente idea de criar huevos de acromántulas

_Amor y desengaños´_ - Qué? Leyó la contraportada – Él era un mortífago, ella una muggle, era su amor imposible? Con la decimoquinta entrega de esta serie…

La chica castaña volvió a dejar el libro en su lugar, resignada a leerse de nuevo la historia de Howarts. De repente vio, en la siguiente estantería, un libro dorado sin letra o indicación alguna en su lomo. No le parecía tener constancia de él, así que saltó para intentar cogerlo, pero estaba demasiado alto. Saltó de nuevo. Mierda´. Estaba a punto de conjurar un hechizo levitante cuando oyó esa desagradable voz tras de sí.

.- Qué, Granger, no llegamos, eh? Las desventajas de ser un tapón sangre sucia

.- Malfoy, cállate – Dijo mientras volvía a saltar. Otro intento frustrado. El chico rubio alargó la mano, no en toda su extensión y tomó el libro. La chica hizo amago de cogerlo, pero él la esquivó fácilmente y miro curioso la portada.

.- Que es esto?

.- Se llama libro, Malfoy. A ver, repite conmigo, li-bro

.- Oh, que derroche de sarcasmo sabelotodo-Granger – respondió

.- Dámelo

.- Sí, claro

.- Que me lo des

.- No. Parece interesante, me lo llevo yo.

.- Malfoy, hagámoslo por las buenas. Dámelo!

.- Cógelo tú

Hermione fue a hacer lo propio, pero él lo escondió tras la espalda. La chica llevo sus manos ahí, pero Malfoy giró, haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio. Se apoyó contra una estantería para no caer

.- Lo quieres? – Preguntó travieso el rubio poniéndolo a su altura

.- Dámelo- Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, extendió sus brazos hacia arriba. La chica cogió impulso y le cogió del brazo, una vez a su altura, cogió un extremo del libro y tiró de él. Pero el Slytherin lo llevaba bien sujeto.

.- Dámelo!

.- Es mío!

.- Yo lo vi primero

.- Yo lo cogí primero

.- Y qué?

Y aunque parecía que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder, soltaron el libro a la vez, cayendo así al suelo.

Hermione sintió que la palma de su mano ardía candente, y cuando dirigió hacia esta su vista, vio que un trazo escarlata incandescente la seccionaba. Aún reacia a creer que un el libro le hubiera quemado, volvió a fijar en él su mirada, entre los dos adolescente, una hoguera azulada se había prendido de la nada.

.- Dios, mi sueño se está cumpliendo – dijo Malfoy con voz temblante. Hermione la miró extrañada y él decidió explicarse – Estas desapareciendo, Granger

Horrorizada, la chica se miró y comprobó que aquello era cierto. No existía de cintura para abajo. Se palpó preocupada, consolada por la idea de que talvez era la capa invisible que se había cruzado en su camino. Pero no, simplemente, no estaba. Miró al chico.

.- Tú…- Balbució-. Tu… también

N/A

Que tal? Esta claro que me estoy aburriendo como una ostra, sin nada más que hacer que pasarme el día soñando con las musarañas (Agradezco las vacaciones, pero o tengo contacto con la sociedad, o me vuelvo loca. ¿Es que todo el mundo se va de vacaciones en Julio?) En fin, que les apreció? Sé que desde todos los puntos de vista, es horrible, pero iba con prisa (tengo tiempo para aburrirme, pero a las cuatro debo ir al gimnasio, así que…) Bueno, a lo de siempre, si quieren que continúe déjenme reviews, y también acepto críticas, súplicas de suicidio, amenazas de muerte, recomendaciones de buenos sicólogos… Así que no tienen excusa, escríbanme, es fácil

Aprieten ese botoncito que dice Submit Review´

Halaguen incondicionalmente a la autora, a su historia, y acodíllense ante ella pidiendo un nuevo capitulo

Despídanse y

Aguarden impacientes a la próxima actualización, y vuelvan a dejarme reviews

Lo de hacerme caso es solo opcional, pero ya saben que esto anima mucho.

En fin, me despido, que me aguarda el monitor de aeróbic (babeo, babeo, babeo)

Shampoo Beretta


End file.
